


Not coming home

by RocioWrites



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 13:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1607507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocioWrites/pseuds/RocioWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You wanted to know how I was doing." He repeats. "Seriously Jason? You’re a bit late, don’t you think?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not coming home

It’s late at night, eyes tired from exhaustation. Reid reaches into his messenger bag for the keys, relieved by finally being able to come home and rest after such a case.

"Spencer." A voice calls him and he stops in his track. He knows that voice, a shiver runs down his spine.

He’s astonished, he doesn’t know if he should address him, is Jason Gideon really there? It’s been so long, so many years. And now, out of the blue, the man is right in front of him.

"Jason." He whispers through gritted teeth. He didn’t remember all that anger inside of him, all this cold fury.

"Hi." Gideon says with a rueful smile, hands in the air in a non-threatening way. "You look… so grown up." He finishes, like it’s a funny thing to say. Reid doesn’t laugh though.

"I am."

They stand there, silently looking at each other, for quite awhile. Gideon must be able to read all the hurt in Reid’s eyes, and it’s not the kind of hurt that can be fixed with an  _I’m here now_  and a smile.

"What do you want?"

"I just… passed by to see how you were doing." He confesses, stepping forward. Reid steps back.

"I’m alive." He replies. And his sudden laugh makes an awful echo in the empty hallway. Gideon inspects him, the laugh is so bitter and sarcastic that it almost makes him think he’s not looking at the same kid he left years ago. The trick lays in the fact that he’s right, it’s not the same Spencer Reid. "You wanted to know how I was doing." He repeats. "Seriously Jason? You’re a bit late, don’t you think?"

The older man has no words. He just stares at Reid.

"You’re too late." Reid keeps going, slow and in a low tone. "You don’t need to know about me, about the rest of the team. You want to be back, to feel you have power over people. But guess what? You don’t. Not anymore." Another step back, away from him. "I’m sorry about all the things that have happened to you and the people you care about. But it was never enough, was it? We were so blind and I’m so sorry about that more than anything else. But I’ve grown, the team has too. And we’re perfectly fine on our own."

"Spencer, I…"

"No. I don’t care. I really don’t, not anymore. You betrayed us Jason. I loved you like a father, and you abandoned me just like William did. You abandoned us all when we also needed you. Damn, I needed you back then, you fucking know it."

Gideon is speechless his face blank as a sheet of paper. He feels lost.

"We’re done with you." Reid adds at last and turns to his door, stepping inside his apartment and closing the door on Gideon’s face.

 

[[What makes you think I'll let you in again? Think again, my friend](http://thezwuzimaster.tumblr.com/post/51255104555/lintu91-and-does-it-make-you-sad-to-find)]

**Author's Note:**

> Title and lyrics taken from Maroon 5's Not coming home. Fic vaguely inspired on it.


End file.
